


Something About Us

by jihun



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i just really wanted to write something domestic, its really just fluff, rated t because? they bathe together LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihun/pseuds/jihun
Summary: Seongwoo and Daniel find solace in each other after a long day.Daniel mulls over his worries before Seongwoo washes them away, literally.





	Something About Us

**Author's Note:**

> hi lmao i haven't done any creative writing since 7th grade but i was inspired recently to do so again, this is my first fic.
> 
> title is from my favorite song from my favorite album from my favorite movie... yea... if you wanna listen to things i did while i wrote this check out expectations by hayley kiyoko and discovery by daft punk :-)

Eyes narrowed in frustration, Daniel glared holes into the empty white sketchbook sitting in his lap that was seemingly glaring right back at him. He nibbled on the back of his pencil thoughtfully before he began dragging his pencil across the page for the umpteenth time, the silhouette of shoulders and a head starting to form. 

He pencils in a bit of hair, a short bun cropped just above the shoulders before hovering his pencil over the blank lower half of the body. He began to add the legs, bent in such a way that looked like she was sitting with one leg hugged close to her chest before letting out a groan and ripping the page out of his sketchbook. He tossed it over his shoulder to join the considerably sized pile of other unfinished sketches, leaning back in his chair in defeat.

Rubbing his eyes and probably smearing the lead that had made a mess on his hands, Daniel began to stand, chair squeaking as it pushed against the cool wood. He could not for the life of him get going on at least a general idea of his next project. Granted, he’d never been a guy that went completely on gut feeling and pure inspiration on his works but everything he began today felt empty of his usual spark of feelings that he usually had. 

A familiar ache spread through his lower body, probably from not being used for a while and he grimaced, stretching a bit before letting out a long sigh. Maybe he just needed to not think about his work for a while. 

As he cracked open the door of his studio and slipped into the living room of the flat, one look at the window told him it was much later than he thought, almost 10 in the evening. That morning he had found himself being woken early by his boyfriend placing a kiss on his forehead and saying goodbye before he left for academy. The minimal amount of sleep he had gotten was catching up to him and he covered his mouth as it stretched open in a yawn.

When Seongwoo first began studying criminology and taking large strides towards his goal of becoming a police officer, Daniel had been swimming in pride. 

In the past, his boyfriend had expressed his dreams of wanting to make a difference in the world with stars in his eyes brighter than those that lit the sky above them. Daniel had assured him he’d be able to do it, he was Seongwoo after all, and both had laughed as they bathed in each other’s company for the rest of the night, their only friends the longtime warm cans of beers in their hands and chilly night air.

Neither had expected police academy to take such a toll on the boy. 

He came home almost every night utterly exhausted from the strenuous days, recounting what he did that day to his younger boyfriend as his body ached from top to bottom. Daniel still saw that spark in his eyes as he spoke and became closer to fulfilling his dreams so he tried to keep himself from worrying, knowing Seongwoo was still fighting because he wanted to, but sometimes he couldn’t help himself from wondering if this was worth it. 

The danger he’d face after the academy as a full-fledged police officer especially worried him.

He felt a bit helpless after all the nights his boyfriend returned to their flat completely spent. Daniel would be lying if he said he didn’t miss the boy since they had spent almost all their time attached at the hip since their last year of high school, this was the first time they had spent so little time together. 

They’d talk in the evenings after both were done working, Daniel emerging from his home studio that was usually a mess of paints and easels and paper all heavily used. It never felt long enough to the younger boy as Seongwoo often returned late and had early classes.

Daniel sighed, shaking his head to steer his mind elsewhere. 

He passed their couch to step up into their kitchen, opening the fridge to grab a glass of water. The drink instantly eased the scratchiness in his throat from hours of not drinking anything and Daniel estimated he had been in his studio for almost 8 hours without coming out. The loud grumble his tummy let out was also a telling sign of how much time had passed. 

He slapped together a simple sandwich and took a seat on a stool, munching away at his food. Slipping his phone out of his pocket, he scrolled through Instagram for a bit before popping the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth.

Putting his plate in the dishwasher, Daniel washed his hands before pulling at his gross and sticky clothes. Taking a whiff, he let out a low whistle at the smell begging for a bath. It might be exactly what he needed after a long and frustrating day.

He padded into their bathroom and turned the knob on the tub, taking a seat on the cold tile as he waited for the water to fill. He placed his chin in his right hand, closing his eyes and running the other hand through his hair. 

He really loved painting, nothing brought him as much joy (except Seongwoo) but it was hard because he was someone who wanted everything he did to have real feeling behind it. It wasn’t easy to wring out ideas constantly for his next projects after pouring a lot into the last one.

Blinking his eyes open, he stood and shucked off his shirt and pants and boxers, turning off the water before remembering the bubble bath liquid they had stocked up who knows how long ago. He grabbed the bottle from under the sink and poured a bit in before sinking into the warm water. He let out a long sigh, letting himself relax into the back of the tub. He had been right, this had been just what he needed.

Daniel reached for his shampoo before startling a bit at the voice he heard outside the door.

“Daniel? Are you here?” Seongwoo called out, voice echoing a bit through their flat.

“I’m in the bathroom babe.” Daniel raised his voice a bit, clearing his throat after as his voice came out a bit gruff from not using it all day.

He sat back and waited for a response, instead hearing the older boys’ steps come closer before he opened the door and offered a grin to the taller man in the tub. 

Wiggling out of his pants and boxers and pulling his shirt over his head, Seongwoo stepped into the tub and pressed his back to Daniel’s chest, visibly relaxing as he placed his head on the other boys’ shoulder.

“Long day?” Daniel spoke softly before turning to look at the boy and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“You have no idea. Jaehwan and I were lugging bags full of sand back and forth for hours, I felt like my arms were going to fall off,” Seongwoo chuckled and Daniel felt it more than he heard it. 

The older boy lifted his head and turned so he was looking in the other’s eyes, breathing out a small “I’m home” as he pressed his lips to Daniel’s. Daniel wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller man’s body, pulling him closer and smiling against his lips. 

“Welcome home. I missed you, I couldn’t get going on anything new today,” he sighed and pressed his forehead to Seongwoo’s. The older boy was sporting some very dark circles under his eyes that spoke miles about the tiring day he had. Daniel couldn’t help pouting a bit at that thought. Seongwoo brushed a thumb across his cheek and clicked his tongue, rubbing the spot a bit.

“There’s lead on your face, how did you even do that?” he asked, smiling after deciding it was all gone and pressing another sweet kiss to his cheek. Daniel simply replied with a grumble before opening his eyes and leaning over to grab his shampoo. “Don’t worry though. You’ll have something soon, maybe seeing my handsome face has inspired you already.” Seongwoo replied and Daniel couldn’t help giggling, sticking his tongue out at the boy before squeezing out a generous amount of shampoo. 

Working it into a bit of a lather, he massaged it into the other boy’s scalp with a bit of a gentle hand, taking his time as his boyfriend practically purred against him. “I don’t know why we don’t do this every day, you have magic hands,” the boy sighed.

Daniel laughed and kissed his shoulder, stretching his arm out again to grab a plastic pitcher that he filled with some of the water. Shielding the other’s eyes, he slowly poured some water over his head, washing the shampoo away.

Seongwoo hummed and shifted a bit, beginning to move his arms and doing something Daniel couldn’t see. The boy turned, giving him a serious look before saying “Close your eyes.” 

Not able to turn down a request from the other, Daniel bit his bottom lip as his mouth stretched into a grin and did as he was told. He felt the other’s hands brushing against his chin for a few seconds before pulling away. Seongwoo waited a few more seconds before saying “Okay, you can open them.”

Daniel instantly barked out a laugh as he opened his eyes to his boyfriend’s face now covered in a slightly lopsided bubble beard. Tasting a bit of soap, he realized he also had one and that only made him laugh harder, his shoulders shaking as he laughed from the bottom of his stomach. Seongwoo laughed with him, nose crinkling and eyes turning into crescents. 

After a few moments full of both their laughs echoing through the bathroom, they began to settle down and catch their breaths, breathing still a bit shallow as they looked into the other boy’s eyes. 

Daniel was honest to god happy, Seongwoo had been first his best friend before his lover and he felt they were almost destined to be together as they fit together like 2 puzzle pieces, the other boy filling a void in his life that he hadn’t previously known was there. Living alongside him was more than he could have ever asked for. 

He pulled Seongwoo into a hug and rubbed their cheeks together, effectively smearing their bubble beards, sighing as he felt the other’s arms also wrap around him.

“I love you so much,” he breathed out, and the other boy smiled and pulled him closer.

“I love you too.” Seongwoo grinned. Daniel was one to smile and laugh a lot, always had been but no one could make him genuinely smile and laugh from the bottom of his heart as much as his boyfriend, enough that by the end of their days together his jaw ached from overuse.

After a few moments, Seongwoo pulled back and picked up the shampoo, lathering some in his hands before rubbing it in Daniel’s hair, scrubbing the blonde locks gently. He began to hum a song he had probably heard on the radio and god, Daniel had never felt so at home. 

His boyfriend’s hands worked through his hair just right, not too gentle or too rough. Daniel closed his eyes, feeling so content and loved as the humming boy covered his eyes before pouring water from the pitcher over his head, washing the suds away. Seongwoo also washed both of their faces and bodies, gentle but firm hands gliding over his skin and essentially washing away all of Daniel’s worries from the day.

The now squeaky-clean Daniel climbed out of the tub and opened the counter for a fluffy towel before offering a hand to his boyfriend who accepted it warmly. The other boy stepped out and Daniel first rubbed the towel over Seongwoo’s hair a bit before wrapping it around his body and grabbing a towel for himself. 

After toweling his hair and drying off most of his body, Daniel grabbed their clothes they had dropped on the floor before both boys shuffled into the hallway then their room.

Seongwoo let out a puff of air as he practically fell onto the bed, unmoving until Daniel offered him some pajama pants and boxers and a t-shirt he had grabbed. Both boys pulled on their boxers and sweats and shirts and Daniel threw both the towels and clothes into the hamper. 

Seongwoo slipped under the covers, watching the taller boy with dropping eyes before moving over to make room for him. Daniel appreciatively slid in next to him and immediately pulled him into his chest, basking in the warmth and tucking his chin over the other boy’s head. 

Seongwoo smiled against his chest and snaked his arms around his abdomen, settling there easily, everything feeling right in the world. Both let out a soft sigh and Daniel felt at home, knew he’d be alright as long as he had his best friend, lover, and partner in crime in his arms.

“Good night Niel.”

“Good night Seongwoo.”

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt know whos perspective to write this from as i feel like id make ong too sickly sweet if i wrote from his vs. making him too standoffish and broody from daniel's, but i ended up on kdn because we are both functional(?) bisexuals who smile too much :-D 
> 
> im not sure how this turned out, it's been a long time since ive written something seriously, much less something for my own enjoyment. i just really wanted to write something domestic like this since ive spent some time as a wannable and found myself drawn to ongniel. i know theres no real plot tbh and this is simple, not much happens but im just trying to get back on my feet so to speak.
> 
> if i post more fics they will quite honestly be heavily inspired by my own relationship with my girlfriend.
> 
> you can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/rocketgirIs) or tumblr [here](http://jihunsgf.tumblr.com/) but i dont strictly post w1 on either!
> 
> also im not 100% on how police academy works, i spoke to my friend whos been studying to become one and he told me some dont require you to stay in dorms but im still not sure. and i think they are required to shave their heads LOL so sorry for those inaccuracies(?)


End file.
